Profano
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Só queria que ela estivesse ali. E culpou-O por não fazer nada para impedir a morte dela.


**PROFANO**

**"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010"**

**Tema: Sacrilégio**

**Disclaimer: Spaw, o soldado do inferno, e seus personagens infernais pertencem a Todd McFarlane e as Empresas Licenciadas.**

**Ângela é criação de Neil Gaiman.**

**Observação: esta história se passaria logo após a morte de Ângela e de Malebolgia.**

**Padre Paul Wilkinson é criação minha.**

* * *

Chuvas torrenciais pareciam querer afogar Nova Iorque em um novo dilúvio, talvez para apagar os pecados daquela cidade. Raios cortavam os céus escuros e mostravam a figura que de longe poderia se confundido com um das gárgulas que ornavam a igreja antiga. Mas gárgulas não possuíam capa e correntes que se movia como se tivessem vida própria.

As correntes que envolvem seu corpo agiam e se mexiam de forma estranha. Sua mente fervilhava em desordem absoluta. Uma palavra escapara de seus lábios apodrecidos, e dizê-lo fazia com que seu corpo de Necroplasma sentisse frio...um frio incomôdo que jamais pensou em sentir novamente, em seu estado.

Spawn não se sentia nada bem.

-Ângela...

Ela estava morta. Custava a crer nisso, não queria aceitar isso. Por quê? Ele se perguntava infinitas vezes. Por que as mulheres com quem se envolvia eram tiradas dele de maneira tão injusta? Primeiro perdera Wanda quando morreu agora fora obrigado a ver Ângela ser assassinada e não pode fazer nada a não acompanhar seus últimos instantes e apenas se vingar.

Mesmo com a morte de Malebolgia, ele não sentia alívio e nem alento. Apenas uma revolta extrema, um ódio sem sentido. Ele rejeitou ser o governante do Oitavo Círculo do Inferno, rejeitou os Céus, ele não queria nada.

Só queria que ela estivesse ali. E culpou-O por não fazer nada para impedir a morte dela.

Com isso em mente, invadiu aquele terreno considerado sacro e caminhou na direção do altar, assustando duas freiras que oravam naquele lugar. Ambas gritaram e saíram correndo pelos fundos da igreja.

Simmons não se importou. Nem sequer havia reparado nelas, apenas apontou seu dedo acusadoramente para a imagem do Filho e gritou, enquanto seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam mostrando sua fúria:

-Por que? POR QUE DEIXOU ELA MORRER? POR QUE DEIXOU UM DOS SEUS ANJOS SEREM MORTO NO INFERNO?

Com grande força, Al Simmons arranca o altar do chão e o joga de lado, causando grande destruição, quase acertando o confessionário, ainda demonstrando sua revolta e inconformidade neste ato de heresia. Algumas lâmpadas foram queimadas quando Spawn lançou um enorme banco de madeira contra um lustre, causando curto, mergulhando grande parte daquele salão na penumbra.

-Eu gostaria de pessoalmente acabar com você por não fazer nada... Por não se importar! Eu merecia morrer, merecia o inferno, mas ela não... Ela não...

Passos leves e sem medo vieram dos fundos da igreja, fazendo Spawn virar-se para encarar quem se aproximava, como se fosse um inimigo mortal.

-Apareça invasor!-gritou Simmons, ameaçadoramente.

-Invasor? Eu? Que ultraje! Quem está destruindo minha igreja é você, garoto.-foi a resposta que recebeu.

Ao perceber que se tratava de um padre franzino, calvo, com um olhar que parecia que ele não dormia há dias. Ele estava molhado, segurava em uma das mãos um guarda-chuva e no outro um sobretudo que pingava. Ele parecia ter saído de um desenho animado, pensou Simmons, quase caricato, e então o Soldado do Inferno relaxou um pouco. Ele não parecia nem de longe uma ameaça.

-Então?-o padre parecia esperar por uma resposta, colocando o guarda-chuva pendurado em um dos bancos de madeira da igreja e o casaco próximo, caminhava até Simmons, e com as mãos nas costas o fitou.

-Que?

-Qual o motivo de sua revolta com Deus?

Spawn achou graça naquilo. Será que aquele homenzinho era cego? Bastava uma olhada nele para ver todas as razões para sentir raiva de Deus naquele momento. Foi então que Simmons percebeu que ele apertava tantos os olhos, tentando enxerga-lo que deduziu que o homem era míope como uma toupeira.

Claro que a falta parcial de luz ajudava.

-Desculpe, na confusão do metrô quando voltava de uma visita a amigos, perdi meus óculos. Não enxergo bem sem eles, mas... -ele olhou ao redor. -Dá para ver que está com muita raiva e rancor em seu coração, filho.

-Eu...

-Perdeu uma mulher amada, pelo o que eu pude entender com seus gritos. -disse o padre, analisando a destruição da maneira que podia. -Irmã Mary vai ficar furiosa com isso!

-Ela não deveria ter morrido! Ele... -apontava para a cruz. -Ele deveria ter impedido isso! Ângela fez tanto por Ele e foi esta retribuição?

-Não diga isso, filho. -o padre falava com muita paciência. -Qual é o seu nome?

-Al.-ele hesitou antes de responder.

-Eu sou o padre Paul. -sentou em um dos bancos não danificados na frente e indicou outro para que Simmons sentasse. -A morte não é o verdadeiro fim. Existe algo do outro lado nos esperando, algo além da matéria.

Spawn segurou a vontade de rir, ele mais do que ninguém sabia muito bem disso.

-A Bíblia diz em Isaías 26:19 "Os teus mortos viverão, os seus corpos ressuscitarão; despertai e exultai, vós que habitais no pó; porque o teu orvalho é orvalho de luz, e sobre a terra das sombras fá-lo-ás cair."

-Isso para mim é besteira!

-Ela era temente a Deus? O amava?

-Eu... Sim...

-Então não atormente seu coração, Al. Os justos serão ressuscitados na Segunda Vinda de Cristo. Ele jamais irá desamparar uma filha amada. Acredite nisso, e tenha certeza de quem um dia, estará junto à mulher que ama no Reino do Pai. Não blasfeme novamente levado por este sentimento de perda.

Al Simmons olhou demoradamente na direção da cruz e falou em voz baixa:

-Impossível... Ele... Todos eles lá em cima devem considerar isso uma blasfêmia. Acho que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia mais...

-Por que diz isso? Por que não quer crer? Não há nada de errado que...

Simmons saiu das sombras, um raio iluminou a igreja, seguido do som ensurdecedor de um trovão que parecia fazer a igreja estremecer em seus alicerces. Padre Paul segurou a respiração ao perceber parcialmente quem era Al. Seus instintos diziam que ele não era um ser humano.

-Acho que não haveria nada mais profano que uma Cria do Inferno se apaixonar por um Anjo, padre. Sou um amaldiçoado.

Outro raio, outro trovão e Simmons desaparecera. Padre Paul Wilkinson sentiu a testa subitamente úmida, apesar do frio que seu corpo sentia por estar encharcado pela chuva e pela experiência sobrenatural que jurava ter presenciado.

E ele que havia pensado que tinha visto de tudo em seus cinqüentas anos de vida, sentiu que ninguém era privado de ter surpresas. Mesmo que esta surpresa seja uma conversa nada convencional com uma alma atormentada como a do ser chamado Al.

** Fim.**


End file.
